Little Bee
by raven tenshi
Summary: Story of a boy named Yang Honda. My own OC feel free to enjoy.


Konnichiwa I'm new in Hetalia my name is Tokyo. I'm a 15 year old boy that looks like a girl. But my real name is Yang dad is Japan and my mother's name is Hokkaido so enjoy my story ^_^

Japan sat there at his told with a cup of tea in his Honda. He was thinking about his unborn child. Just then a women came in the room. With a long blue kimono on and long black hair with a panda hair clip in the side. She walked in the room and went over to japan and sat down next to hem. Japan turned to her and smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

I what to know what it is and also what are we going to name it?

Hokkaido closed her eyes and said "Yang"

Japan looked at her in shock "Yang isn't that a Chinese name"

Yes she said with a smile on her faces. "I think Its a cute name don't you agree Japan?"

Japan looked down and then looked by back up at her. And said "Yes it's a cute name." Hokkaido got up and walked to the kitchen but fell to the down on the floor. Japan jumped up and went over to Hokkaido.

"Daijoubu desuka (are you alright) ...Hokkaido"

"Genkai desu (I'm fine.) Japan thank you."

Japan picked Hokkaido up then called the hospital. Afterwards he took Hokkaido there. When he looked at her face it was turning red. And she was about to cry. By time they got to hospital Hokkaido had fainted in Japan's arms. A doctor came over and took Hokkaido to a room japan had to wait in the waiting room. He put his hands in the front of his faces he was worrying about Hokkaido and the baby 15 minutes later a doctor came over and grade japans hand and took hem to the room that Hokkaido was i before they get there japan heard Hokkaido screaming when they got there Hokkaido was giving birth. Japan was standing at the door with tears in his eyes. Over 30 minutes has pasted and the cry of a new baby boy had filled the room and japan walked in the over to Hokkaido she was holding the baby.

Japan looked at his new baby and said it looks likes a girl but hes going to be my Capital (Tokyo)japan said with happiness in his voice.

Hokkaido and kiss and hugged Tokyo. She started to smiled and told the doctor that she don't feel good.

The doctor came over and took the baby from her and gave hem to japan to hold just then the heart monitor started to make a loud noise two more doctor came in and went to Hokkaido. A nurse walked over to japan and asked for the Tokyo and told japan that hem have to leave. As japan walked out ans the nurse walked out the room holding Tokyo when japan looked back he seen Hokkaido was crying.

2 weeks later and Hokkaido is still in the hospital and japan is in the baby rooms getting things ready for little Tokyo has he was putting a toy on the bad japan was thanking about Hokkaido's past. Japan stoped and picked up the p0hone and called china

''hello japan aru are you there japan.

'yes im here china i what'd to ask you something about Hokkaido.

OK what do you what to know?

well i what to know why is she sick we went to the hospital so mean time and they said she was OK so i don't know why she got sick when she was giving birth her heart was feeling.

japan i don't really know what happen but Taiwan told me that she was in a accident when she was 7years old.

Japan started to get upset and yelled at china. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CHINA''one thing can Hokkaido have a baby?

well no the doctor said that she has a unknown diseases that can kill her and if she has a baby the baby can die to im sorry japan bye.

WAIT CHINA can you put Taiwan on the phone.

OK japan china went to go get Taiwan''hello Taiwan here hi japan what is it?

can you tell me what happen to Hokkaido.

oh OK Taiwan said in a sad voice. Taiwan started to tell japan what happened I'm sorry.

OK bye japan put the phone down and got up and walked out the house he was going back to the hospital as he walked back he seen France in a dress''hello France. what are you doing in a dress ? Oh hi Japan just going to see England what are you doing out here um nothing OK bye bye japan looked at France ran but some of his dress came up. Japan ran off with his hands over his eyes that was wrong he yelled has he went in the hospital and went in a the baby room and kissed Tokyo on the head and smiled hey doctor '''yes sir ''do you thank i can take hem home today. Yes' but your wife a miss anise aka miss Hokkaido is ill so they had to take her back to her home in Hokkaido Japan looked sad. A few has passed and japan was walking out the hospital with Tokyo in his hands.

(hi its Tokyo they just said things about my mom but she's a good mom also this is the part when the nightmare begins OK dark japan)

A few yeas has passed and Tokyo is 5 years old. dad Tokyo yelled with happiness hungry japan smiled and walked in the house and came back out with rices ball and tea. Tokyo ran over and and sat down on japans laps and started to eat. Japan stared at Tokyo while he was eating. Tokyo looked at japan and smiled'

im done daddy. Japan leaned down and licked the rices off of Tokyo's faces and then he kissed hem on the lips.

Tokyo blushed and said why did you do that for dad?

japan smiled and said because i love you that's why

Tokyo smiled''japan picked up Tokyo come on lets go take a bath together OK as they walked in the bathroom japan put the water on and Tokyo jumped in the tube and stared playing in the water japan walked over to Tokyo with a creepy smile on his faces and hugged he then sat got in the water. Tokyo smiled''then japan started to tunch hem.

Tokyo graded japans hand and said please don't it feels wrong.

japan put his head down and kissed hem why not Tokyo.?

Tokyo put his head down and said :you never did this to me before i don't like it.

japan got up and grade Tokyo and bend hem over Tokyo started to scream of out fear. Japan stared to laugh while he pushed two fingers into Tokyo's ass.

noooo don't dad!.scream

japan grade his hair and pulled his head up and licked Tokyo's neck while forcing another finger inside of hem. Tokyo started to bleed and tried to get away but japan still had his hair after an hour or so japan walked out of the bathroom with blood on his fingers. Tokyo just laid there crying with blood coming out of his ass hes stared to cry for his mom.

mom mom help me please.

The next 2 days Tokyo stayed away for japan and stayed in his room with the door locked.

I'm so scared why did he do that to me im his son but his eyes was red but his eyes are black just then japan walked over to the door and said Tokyo are you hungry?

(lie-no)

are you sure Tokyo?

(hai-yes)

OK but you have to come out the room its already 3:00 clock and you haven't eaten everything Tokyo...OK japan walked away from the door 10 minute has passed and Tokyo looked outside the door and when he didn't see japan he walked out into the kitchen and seen that no one was home but when he looked on the told there was food for hem he walked over and started to eat. When he was almost done he heard the door opening and some one walked in the it was japan he walked in the kitchen and seen the food gone he stated to smiled and went up to Tokyo room.

Tokyo open up im not going to do even thing to you. Japan put his hands on the door and open it and seen little Tokyo under the covers with the lights off japan walked in and closed the door slowly and smiled while he walked towards Tokyo's bad japan grade his covers and throw them and grade Tokyo's arms and forced hem down on the bed.

Tokyo screamed and started to fight back no im not going to let you do this again to me.

stop fighting me yang!

Tokyo stop and looked at japan i never heard you say my real name before?

japan started to take his clothes then looked at Tokyo and kissed hem roughly and the pushed into hem really hared

aaahhhhhhh stop!

wow yang your so warm and tight.

Tokyo started to bleed really badly and breathing heavily.

japan just licked his lips and pushed more of his dick into Tokyo tiny body.

(watshi ni shite kudasai)help me please!

japan turned hem over on to his stomach while scratching his chest until he started to bleed. Tokyo started to pass out from all the pain that was going though his tiny body but before he pass out he looked at japans eyes.

there...red ...again...


End file.
